How Chopper man saved Christmas
by Specter24
Summary: Oneshot. This is the story how Chopper man saved Christmas from Dr. Usodabada's evil hands.


Hello all you wonderful people! Since Chopper's birthday is today, I decided to make a little story about his other character, Chopper man. This is just a Oneshot story, and it wont be much of a big deal, but hey, what do I have to lose? 

Disclaimer: Chopper man and the rest of the One Piece characters belong to Oda. The only thing that belongs to me is this story.

Well, enjoy Chopper man's story!

* * *

**How Chopperman saved Christmas**

It was Christmas eve, with only about a couple of hours until Santa Claus would deliver toys to all the good children in the world. In a small town, children, along with their parents, would go into toy stores and write the names of the toys they want in a list, and they would mail them to Santa Claus' workshop, which is in the North pole.

It seems like everyone is so enthusiastic about the holidays, all except for one person.

"RAAAAAAAGHH!! Christmas is so annoying!"

In a middle of a forest filled with snow, lies an evil castle with fancy gadgets and such. Cliche lightning would occur behind the evil castle every 30 seconds just to give it an evil background. Inside the castle was a laboratory, which lies even more odd gadgets that most people have not seen before. In the laboratory was also a man wearing a doctor's coat, an orange cape, and has a handlebar mustache. This man is known as Dr. Usodabada, a man that has a sole purpose to conquer the world for no reason as of yet.

"Christmas is one of the most despicable holidays that ever existed!" Dr. Usodabada says angrily. "For one, It is really cold during this holiday; And two, All the good people in this unconquered world gets presents, while the smart and triumphant people like me get nothing but coal! It is so irritable to be humilated like this every year.."

"Atleast we can use the coal to get warm during the holidays." One of Dr. Usodabada's lackies says. There are three underlings Dr. Usodabada has. One is fat; the other one is skinny; and the last one is big.

"Yeah, boss. The extra coal we got is also useful for barbecues!" the fat underling says with delight.

"Ohh? You like barbecues so much, eh?" Dr. Usodabada says with glee. He then got angry and shoved many pieces of coal inside the fat underling's mouth. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT FOR A BARBECUE!?"

"Mmmmsmrryyy.." the Fat underling's says with his mouth full of coal. Dr. Usodabada angrily turned around and walked towards the window, seeing the small town from afar.

"Grr... I can just imagine what those inferior people are doing." Dr. Usodabada growled, "Those little brats would act all nice and would make a list of toys they want to get. Then they would mail those lists to that fatso that lives in the North pole, and then he would go to every single house in this world and give the brats the toys they wanted. It's always about the presents for the good people and not about the superior people."

"I think you already said something like that a few minutes ago, boss." the big underling says while scratching his head.

"Oh, then I guess I should-I DONT CARE IF I ALREADY SAID THAT OR NOT!! THE FACT IS THAT I HATE CHRISTMAS!" Dr. Usodabada yelled angrily to his underlings, who cowered into a corner. Dr. Usodabada stomped towards to one of his machines and clenched his fists in anger. "I cant take this anymore.. if there is only a way to...!" Then thats when Dr. Usodabada came up with a plan, an evil plan as a matter of fact. Dr. Usodabada made a mischievious grin as he then faced toward his underlings.

"I have just came up with a great plan that will stop Christmas from coming!" Dr. Usodabada says mischieviously.

"Are you going to town and steal all the Christmas stuff?" the Skinny underling asked.

"No, that has already been done. I have something even better than that! Tell me, who is the main man that keeps Christmas alive?" Dr. Usodabada asked.

"Um... Santa Claus?" The big underling says curiously.

"No! It's Santa... oh wait, you were actually right." Dr. Usodabada says with a little shock, "Santa Claus is the main man of Christmas. If we take him down, then Christmas will be gone forever! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Laugh with me! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha"

"Ha ha ha..." laughed the three underlings weakily since they didnt wanted to take down Christmas. Dr. Usodabada continued to laugh evilly as his laughter echoed throughout the entire castle.

**Meanwhile...**

In a small house in the middle of another forest, there was somebody watching TV on his comfy chair and a cute blanket. That person is none other than our valiant here, Chopper man. Like I said before, he was sitting on his red and comfy chair, with a blanket covering his body. He has a warm cup of chocolate milk on a small desk next to him, with a dish that has gramcrackers and cheese on it.

"Hee hee. He got hit on the head." Chopper man giggled as he was watching a penguin dressed up as a clown chasing and hitting a purple snail dressed up as a girl with a japanese fan for no reason. "What a nice evening. I cant wait to get my presents tomorrow."

As he was watching TV, his assitant, Namifia, was working on some paperwork at her desk. "Let's see, last year, I got only a minimum berri amount as a present. If I recall, that was a really hard year for me to be nice. However, I was a little nicer this year, so I am sure Santa would atleast a little more berri just for my efforts, ha ha... oh who am I kidding!? I cant even buy gum with that amount!" Namifia muttered as she started to whimper in sadness.

The den den mushi then started to ring, which sounded like Zoro making the ringing noise. Namifia answered it. "Hello? This is Chopper man's residence. How can I be of service?"

"Help! We are under attack by a crazy doctor guy!" yelled a voice from the den den mushi.

"Alright, sir. Please calm down. Just tell me your location." Namifia says calmly while getting out her pen to write on her notebook.

"I am calling from the North pole in Santa's workshop! Please, you gotta... WAAAAHHH!!..." yelled the voice from the den den mushi as it suddenly turned off.

"Hello? Hello!?" Namifia yelled, but got no answer. She hanged up the den den mushi and started to think about that call. "North pole? Santa's workshop? I never knew that something like this would ever happen, except in the movies of course. Chopper man!"

"Hmm? What is going on?" Chopper man asked while looking behind his chair.

"I have a report that somebody is attacking Santa's workshop!" Namifia says worringly.

"Santa!? Oh no! Who could do such a thing!?" Chopper asked while getting off of his chair.

"According to the informer, some doctor is doing this." Namifia says.

"Dr. Usodabada! I should have known! He must be trying to stop Christmas from coming! Namifia, I am going to North pole to stop him!" Chopper man declared.

"Be careful, Chopper man. He probably has a powerful army there." Namifia says worringly.

"Yosh! I am off!" Chopper man says. He then flew out of the house by going through a closed window.

"Can you atleast go out the door like everyone else does!? Sheesh..." Nami scowlded as she then called for a window repair man.

Chopper man flew to the skies, flying over the town near his house along the way.

**Meanwhile...**

At the North pole, Santa's workshop has completely taken over by Dr. Usodabada's army. There were plenty of soldiers scouting through the areas in case of intruders. There were also many of them inside as they were forcing Santa's elves into one big closet, and locking it with a key. Inside the main part of Santa's workshop was Dr. Usodabada, laughing evilly as he Santa inside a his own Christmas bag.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! My plan is going so smoothly! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" Dr. Usodabada laughed.

"Um, boss? Is this really ok?" the Skinny underling asked worringly.

"Of course it is! I have never felt so much better in my entire life!" Dr. Usodabada declared. "The only thing that could stop me is that blasted Chopper man. But in order for him to get over here, he needs to defeat my three evil ones! Call forth my evil ones here at once!"

"Yes sir!" the three underlings say in unison as they left out the workshop and then re-entered it in just 3 seconds. "Here they are!"

Three more people walked into the workshop. One of them has blue armor and has long sharp claws. The most noticable feature about him that he has a huge rice ball around his head. He is the Onigiri Mystery man, Zorogilla.

The other person is a beautiful woman with six arms and a lovely blue dress. She also has a big flower on her helmet. She is the Flower Mystery Woman, Robflowan.

The last one is a man, wearing a green dinosaur outfit that is wearing a shirt saying 'SR' on it. He is the Perverted Monster, Sanjilops.

"Ahh, I am glad that you three were able to make it." Dr. Usodabada says.

"Whatever. Can we just get this over with? I have a rice ball convention for rice ball addicts at an hour." Zorogilla says with annoyance.

"You are such an idiot with your rice balls. You make me sick just looking at you." Sanjilops says rudely.

"Atleast I am not a pervert." Zorogilla says rudely to Sanjilops.

"I am not a pervert, I am just a simply misunderstood person." Sanjilops says, but he really is a pervert.

"You two always seem to argue about the minor things in life. You should really relax and enjoy the sight of flowers." Robflowan suggested.

"OH, I WOULD LOVE TO ENJOY THE SIGHT OF FLOWERS WITH YOU, ROBFLOWAN-SWAN!" Sanjilops yelled excitedly.

"Idiot..." Zorogilla says.

"What did you call me!?" Sanjilops yelled angrily while glaring at Zorogilla. Robflowan just sighed and looked at Dr. Usodabada.

"This evil act you are doing seems rather too much for me." Robflowan says, "Christmas isnt something you can destroy just by preventing Santa to deliver presents. It is about how families that gather with other families to share their love with..."

"Blah, blah, blah! I dont need to hear your lecture, Robflowan." Dr. Usodabada says, "And I never said that I am going to take everything from Christmas."

"I think you did say that back at the castle." the big underling says.

"I think I perfectly know what I said back at the castle, so shut up." Dr. Usodabada says calmly.

"But..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Dr. Usodabada yelled angrily. He then calmly looked back at his three evil ones. "Now then, what I have planned is that instead of having the good children have the presents, why not let the bad people get the presents instead? Society would make much more sense if the bad people get what they want instead of the weak and kind-hearted people."

"So they wont get anything?" Zorogilla asked.

"Oh, they will be getting something. They will get a lifetime supply of coal, which is alot! Within every liftime supply of coal to every family, they will feel so miserable that they have to serve loyalty to me for all eternity. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That is a stupid plan." Sanjilops says.

"I dont care what you think. We are going through with this because I want to!" Dr. Usodabada exclaimed. Suddenly, one of Dr. Usodabada's soldiers rushed into the workshop.

"Sir, we have picked up Chopper man in our radar. He is heading towards this direction." says the soldier.

"So he finally decided to show up, eh? Well it is about time!" Dr. Usodabada says as he faced his three evil ones. "Now go, my minions! Protect the entry at once!"

"As you wish, sir." Robflowan says as she then left.

"Oh, Robflowan is so beautiful when taking orders from the idiot." Sanjilops sighed happily.

"And you say that you arent a pervert." Zorogilla muttered as they both left.

"Okay, soldier. Tell the others to use all artillery necessary to get rid of Chopper man once and for all!" Dr. Usodabada ordered.

"Yes sir!" replied as he then left as well. Dr. usodabada then looked at the bag where Santa Claus is in and dragged him to a room.

Outside Santa's workshop, Chopper man was just arriving at the north pole. "Oooo, it's so cold here. I should have brought a little sweater with me." Chopper man says as he then landed an area near Santa's workshop. "Yosh! Let's save Santa Clause!"

"Hold it right there, Chopper man! We have you surrounded!" Yelled a voice from a speaker. Suddenly, thousands and thousands of soldiers either came popping out of the snow, out of hiding behind some trees, or even out of a snowman. They all surrounded Chopper man with assualt rifles, machine guns, shotguns, bazookas, flamethrowers, armed helicopters, and one of them has a nuclear hydrogen bomb, ready to throw it at Chopper man.

"Wow, there sure is alot of people here in the north pole." Chopper man says happily.

"Now, Chopper man! Dont you dare move a muscle! If you do that, we might accidently shoot ourselves!" Yelled one of the soldiers.

"Oh, look! A shiny coin." Chopper man says excitedly as he then bent down to get the coin.

"HE MOVED!! FIIIIIRRRRREEEEE!!!" Yelled the soldier as every man started to fire at Chopper man. Firing their assualt rifles, going crazy with their machine guns, firing their shotguns without mercy, firing their bazookas like if it was nothing, acting all pyromaniatic while using their flamethrowers, and using the machine guns and missiles from the armed helicopters. To end the sheer carnage of destruction, one of them pulled the pin out of the nuclear hydrogen bomb with their teeth and yelled couragesly as he threw towards Chopper man.

KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

A massive explosive occured, destroying almost everything in sight. Most of the soldiers were vastly wounded after that explosion, but they didnt seem to mind as they came to a conclusion that they got rid of Chopper man.

"No! It cant be!" Yelled one of the soldiers in fear. The smokescreen faded as it revealed that everything around Chopper man is destroyed, EXCEPT for the spot that Chopper man is standing on, meaning that after all that explosions and blasts, Chopper man is still alive.

"Whoa! That was so cool! Can we do that again?" Chopper man asked kindly.

"Dang it! We used up all the ammunition on him, and he is still standing!" yelled a baffled soldier.

"It was fun, but I have to go and save Santa Claus now." Chopper says as he then skipped merrily past the baffled soldiers. The soldiers then got up and blocked Chopper man's way.

"We are not going to allow you to past no matter what, reindeer head!" a soldier says while acting all tough.

"Oh? Why not?" Chopper asked sadly. His pupils then grew huge, showing his sadness and ultimate cuteness to the soldiers. The soldiers then started to feel sorry for Chopper man at first, but then could not feel their own faces.

"My face is melting from the cuteness of his face!" yelled one of the soldiers as everyone started to pass out. Once they all did, Chopper man ran to the entrance of Santa's workshop.

"Santa!" Chopper man yelled as he went right through a closed window instead of going through the door. "Huh?" Chopper man instead saw Zorogilla, Robflowan, and Sanjilops, who were guarding the entrance where Dr. Usodabada and Santa is.

"This is the end of the line for you, reindeer." Sanjilops says smoothly, "You should run while you have the chance."

"Hi guys! How are you doing?" Chopper man asked kindly.

"Dont you play kindly to us, hero. I'll make you regret coming here." Zorogilla says threatingly.

"We may not be as strong as you individually, but working together, we can be the most fearsome trio that has ever existed." Robflowan says bluntly.

"Hmm... so can you let me pass now?" Chopper man asked.

"Werent you paying attention!? You aint getting through here alive!" Sanjilops says angrily.

"He might have taken you seriously since you look like a moron." Zorogilla says bluntly.

"Eh!? That's coming from a talking rice ball with feet!" Sanjilops yelled angrily.

"You want to fight, you stupid dinosuar!? Zorogilla asked while facing towards Sanjilops.

"Bring it on, you rice ball freak!" Sanjilops yelled as he was about to battle with Zorogilla. Robflowan stopped them by shoving them apart from eachother.

"In case you two havent noticed, Chopper man is already heading to the door." Robflowan says as Chopper man happily walks to the door behind the trio.

"WHAT!?" Zorogilla and Sanjilops baffled frantically as they turned to Chopper man. Sanjilops jumped over Chopper man and blocked his way to the door.

"Your dead!" Sanjilops says angrily as he swung his tail at Chopper man, who dodged by jumping out of the way.

"ONI GIRI!" Zorogilla's threw a rice ball at Chopper man (Oni giri can also mean rice ball, just in case you didnt know). Chopper man dodged Zorogilla's rice balls by running around in circles. The odd things about the rice balls Zorogilla is throwing is that they arent explosive, nor poisonous; They are simply ordinary riceballs, which is odd for a warrior to use as a weapon. "Eat this, hero!"

Chopper man stopped and opened his little mouth to eat the incoming rice ball that headed towards him. "Mmm... deeelicious." Chopper man says satisfingly.

"Wha!? How dare you eat one of my throwable weapons!? Zorogilla yelled angrily. Suddenly, Sanjilops leaped towards Chopper man from behind.

"I got you now!" Sanjilops yelled. Sadly for him, due to Chopper man's height, Sanjilops accidently went over him and went crashing into a cabinet that reads 'Naughty' on it. "Oww.. why you-huh?" Sanjilops noticed a magazine hanging from a loose shelf of the cabinet. He pulled it out and took a look at it. "OOOHHHHHH!?! MAMA-MIA, THIS IS GREAT!!" Sanjilops squealed delightfully as he was looking at some pictures that are too mature for this fic.

"Grr... hey, flowergirl! Attack the hero already!" Zorogilla barked angrily.

"I am waiting until you have weakened him. Then I would be more than happy to help you out." Robflowan says while looking at a magazine of flowers.

"Tsk, your no help. I'll deal with him myself! ONI GIRI!" Zorogilla threw another rice ball at Chopper man, who just ate it.

"So good... do you have anything else I can eat?" Chopper man asked kindly.

"Oh, I'll give you something! YAKI ONI GIRI!" Zorogilla threw a grilled rice ball at Chopper man, who ate it.

"Mmmm... crispy good!" Chopper man says happily.

"ENBIMA YONEZU ONI GIRI!" Zorogilla threw a rice ball, with mayonnaise on it, to Chopper man, but once again, Chopper ate it.

"Mayonnaise is so good with rice balls." Chopper man says happily while rubbing his little tummy. Zorogilla had just about enough of this.

"ONI GIRI, ONI GIRI, ONI GIRI, ONI GIRI, ONI GIRI, ONI GIRI, ONI GIRI, ONI GIRRRIIII!!!" Zorogilla threw multiple rice balls at Chopper man, who ate all of them one by one. After Zorogilla got tired of throwing rice balls, he landed on his knees exhaustedly. "Ergghh... how is that for ya!?"

Chopper man was now really fat due to eating all those rice balls. "Oooohh... my tummy doesnt feel so good." Chopper man groaned.

"Eh? Huh... it looks like that actually worked on him." Zorogilla as he then grabbed the hilt of his sword from his back. He then unsheathed it, revealing that his sword was made out of rice instead of steel. "Now then, it's time to finish the job."

"Look! It's pretty girls!" Sanjilops yelled excitedly while showing Zorogilla the naughty magazine.

"Get that out of my face, you perv!" Zorogilla yelled angrily as he knocked away Sanjilops' magazine out of his hands.

"Oi, what is your problem!? Are you gay!?" Sanjilops asked.

"The only thing that is gay here is your pervertedness!" Zorogilla yelled while being face-to-face with Sanjilops.

"Oooohhh... I think I am about to explode... MMMMMM!!" Chopper man groaned as his stomach started to shake by itself. Zorogilla and Sanjilops stopped and looked at Chopper man with a baffled look.

"Son of a bi-"

PSHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

The whole room was covered with putrid air. It was amazing that Zorogilla, Robflowan, and Sanjilops managed to survive one of the biggest farts in history.

"Ughh! This smells horrible!" Sanjilops complained

"-cough-... I can barely see through this air..." Zorogilla says while covering his nose.

"How foul this air is. Good thing that I am invulnerable to bad smell due to my flowers." Robflowan says bluntly as she still smelled nice.

"Bah! Where is the hero?" Zorogilla asked. The foul air then started to clear as Zorogilla and the others could now see Chopper man, who was back to his original weight.

"Whoa! That felt so good doing that." Chopper man says dazedly. Chopper man regained his balance as he then looked at his enemy trio. "Can I please go through now? I need to save Santa."

"We told you that we are not going to let you through no matter what happens to us." Sanjilops says bitterly.

"Ok. If thats what you want." Chopper man says as he then covered his face with his little hooves. The three evil ones were curious on what he was going to do. "KYUUN SPARK!" Chopper man removed his hooves from his face and showed his face being more cute than usual. He was so cute, sparks were coming out of his face and into the three evil ones.

"Ahh! This attack! I cant... defend myself... against this attack! Ugghh..." Robflowan says as she then fainted from Chopper man's cuteness. Zorogilla and Sanjilops were not affected by Chopper man's attack.

"Like you are going to hurt anybody with that stupid face of yours." Zorogilla says bitterly.

"Yeah, we dont care about how cute you are." Sanjilops says bitterly as well. Chopper man then felt sad upon hearing that.

"You dont?" Chopper man asked sadly. He then lowered his head as Zorogilla and Sanjilops took the oppurtunity to attack him.

"Crying wont help you! Die!" Sanjilops yelled as he and Zorogilla leaped towards him. Chopper man lifted his head a bit and smirked with a murderous intent in his mind.

5 seconds later...

Zorogilla and Sanjilops went crashing right through the wooden walls behind him and landed hard on a pile of plushies. They were both unconcious, and also had huge wounds on every part of their body, not to mention that they had their own blood on their faces. They seemed to have forgotten that men that dont get affected by Chopper man's Kyuun Spark will severly suffer from Chopper man's violent behavior.

Chopper man was back to his original behavior as he then entered the room where Zorogilla and Sanjilops crashed into, which turned out to be the workshop. "Santa! Santa, are you here? I came to save you!" Chopper man yelled throughout the workshop.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! So you finally made it, Chopper man!" says a voice that echoed throughout the workshop.

"Who is there!?" Chopper asked. Suddenly, a huge toy robot came falling out of nowhere and landed in front of Chopper man. A hatch then opened from on top of the toy robot's head as a platform raised somebody out.

"Dr. Usodabada! It's you!" Chopper man exclaimed.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! Of course it is me! Who else could it be!? Hey that rhymed." Dr. Usodabada says in surprise, "Anyway, it is so nice of you to come all the way here, Chopper man. That way, I dont have to get to you to get rid of you!"

"Where is Santa Claus, you big meanie!?" Chopper man asked.

"He is right here!" Dr. Usodabada says showing the Santa's Christmas bag that Santa is in.

"You let him out right now! How is he going to deliver toys to all the good children out there if he is inside that bag!?" Chopper man asked.

"Who cares!? This is my holiday now! My men will deliver toys to all the evil people, so they can have the power to join me as I conquer the world!" Dr. Usodabada yelled evilly.

"I wont let you do that! I will stop you and save Santa!" Chopper man yelled angrily, but cutely.

"Ho ho! Dont make promises that you cant keep! This robot here will lead you to your defeat! ... Why am I rhyming so much!?" Dr. Usodaba asked himself as he got back inside the robot while pulling the bag Santa is in with him. The toy robot then started to move it's arms a bit.

"Allow me to introduce to you one of my finest creations yet!" Dr. Usodabada exclaimed from the intercom of the toy robot, "The Powerful, Utterful, Pyroproofed, Undestructable, Hydrogenetic, Enviable, Atomic, Destructor!"

"Pupu head?" Chopper man asked.

"Wha? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Dr. Usodabada asked angrily.

"If you put that in initials, it will spell 'PUPUHEAD'." Chopper man explained.

"Oh. I guess I overlooked that part. But nevermind about that! You will meet your demise Cho-where did he go?" Dr. Usodabada asked as he couldnt see Chopper man anywhere. He then heard a sound of a train that got louder by the second.

"Onward, Chu-chu train!" Chopper man yelled excitedly as he was riding a humongous toy train that was big as Dr. Usodabada's P.U.P.U.H.E.A.D. robot.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Dr. Usodabada asked in surprise. He then realized that his robot was under Chopper man's train tracks. "I need to get out of the way! Why isnt this thing moving!?" Dr. Usodabada then remembered something. "No! I forgot that this thing is to heavy to walk! How could I have missed that!?"

He never got the answer to that question as Chopper man's train was getting closer and closer by the second. Dr. Usodabada sighed in despair and hid underneath his control panel.

CRASH!

The train crashed into the P.U.P.U.H.E.A.D. robot, sending Dr. Usodabada flying right through the roof and all the way back to his castle. All of his evil minions flew away with him due to the crash as well; dont ask me why though. Chopper man got out of the train and excitedly jumped with joy.

"Yay! I saved Christmas!" Chopper man says excitedly. "Oh, that's right! I have to save Santa Claus!" Chopper man then went to Santa's bag and got Santa out of there.

**Meanwhile...**

"Thanks for coming here in such a short notice." Namifia says with gratitude to a window repair man, whose name happens to be Paulinito.

"No problem, Ma'am." Paulinito replied while replacing the broken glass window with a new one, "Can you just do me a favor and wear a longer skirt? Those legs of yours are bugging me."

"Um.. whatever." Namifia says uncaringly. Paulinito then finished putting the new glass and was satisified.

"There you go. That will be 10,000 berries." Paulinito says.

"That much!? Are you kidding me!?" Namifia asked.

"Dont be a cheapskate; it's not that much. Besides, you rushed me over here during holidays. This is a fair price. Now pay up." Paulinito says. Suddenly, Chopper man flew right threw the window that was just fixed, and landed hard on Paulinito's back, knocking him out.

"Namifia, I have returned from the North pole. I have saved Santa Claus and Christmas as well." Chopper man pointed out.

"You also broke the window again! I dont know why you keep doing that!" Namifia says, "Although, you did knocked out the repair man guy. And he did say that he will not accept money if he messes up fixing the window. And since he messed up not seeing you destroy the window again, he will not get paid. Man, how lucky was that?"

"Namifia, we have to go to sleep now! Otherwise, Santa wont give us any presents!" Chopper man says as he then rushed to his room.

"Fine.. let's hope I get a better present this time." Nami muttered as she then threw Paulinito out of the house before heading back to her room.

Back at Dr. Usodabada's evil castle, their lied Dr. Usodabada on his chair, covered by a blanket. "Achoo!" Dr. Usodabada sneezed as he catched a cold from the North pole earlier. "I was so close on winning. Blast that Chopper man!"

His three underlings were trying to make him feel better by giving him some chicken soup. "Here comes the chu-chu train. Open up and say 'ah'." the skinny underling says as he was trying to get Dr. usodabada to drink some soup. But Dr. Usodabada knocked his soup into his underling's face.

The underling cried in agony as Dr. Usodabada got up angrily. "I dont want to hear the word 'chu-chu train' again!" Dr. Usodabada angrily says as he walked in the middle of his laboratory. "It's already Christmas and that fatso is already delivering their toys. Come on! If I happen to get anything else but coal, then give me a sign!"

Suddenly, a present crashed right through Dr. Usodabada's windows and hits him the face. Dr. Usodaba gets up furiously and picks up the present that hit him. "'Dear, Dr. Usodabada..." he read from a letter on the present. "Even though you have been very bad boy this year, just like any other year, I have decided that you should be the first one to obtain the best toy in all the universe. Have a Merry christmas! Sincerely, Santa'. Oh boy!"

Dr. Usodabada quickly rips the wrapping paper out of the present, and then opened. His happiness sooned turned to anger and confusion as he slowly grabbed the object that was inside.

"A CHOPPER MAN PLUSHIE!?" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Back at Chopper man's base, he was ready to go to sleep as he jumped on his bed. "Good night, everybody! And Merry Christmas!" Chopper man says excitedly as he then started to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

This turned out a little lousy in my opinion, but it's still something, right? Happy Birthday, Chopper! And Merry Christmas to you all! See ya!


End file.
